This project proposes to make direct in-home observations of families with an asthmatic child, and to compare these observations with those obtained from families with a child having Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis and families with no history of chronic illness. The observations will be made by trained observers using the Coding System for Interpersonal Behavior, and an automated recording system with direct computer input. Special interest will be given to assessing the interactions between illness or illness-related behaviors and psycho/social variables.